Remember Me
by sadyethappy
Summary: Chapter 9 up...Kagome losses her memory will she ever get it back? READ PLEASE!
1. Default Chapter

~Hello all this is the writers note, and since I am the writer I thought I would say something......Ok this is going to be harder than I thought. Well let me say this I am not so great at writing fan fiction in my own opinion, but this I will try to make good ^_^ don't you guys feel special, not to mention right now its 3:00am and if my mom catches me typing I am dead.~  
  
"Ok everyone lets go" said Inu Yasha. It was about 10:00am and Kagome had just gotten back from her time and Inu Yasha was as grumpy as ever.  
  
"But Inu Yasha, Kagome has just gotten back. Do we have to leave so soon?" asked Shippo.  
  
"No, its her fault for coming back so late she was gone for 4 day! We have to search for the jewel NOW" Yelled a now very irritated Inu Yasha.  
  
Kagome decided to get into the conversation -even if it only was only enough to say one word (~anyone care to guess what that word is??~) "SIT" *BAM"  
  
Inu Yasha went crashing to the floor. Shippo was now laughing hysterically, and Kagome heard Inu Yasha mutter a couple of words like wench and kill brat, but Kagome didn't pay any attention really. Whenever Inu Yasha was moody you really just needed to leave him alone for awhile.  
  
When things finally did mellow out, and the gang finally did leave it wasn't long before a demon showed up. It didn't seem to be carrying a jewel shard so no one thought it would be to hard to be...boy were they wrong.  
  
Inu Yasha lunged in for the first attack bringing out the Tensiega and slicing through the demons left arm. That didn't go to well because it just grew back.  
  
Everyone was shocked it wasn't impossible for a demon to be able to regenerate without a jewel shard but it was really rare.  
  
Within second the demon itself attacked it shot out what seemed to be electrical charged beams (~don't ask~) luckily it missed and hit a tree, but to bad for the tree it got so burnt it fell over (~POOR TREE~) and collapsed a few feet away from Kagome. Kagome still in a little shock grabbed for a arrow to shout.  
  
It luckily hit, and the demon like blew up, but unluckily not soon enough that it didn't fire one last shot. The shot landed a few inches away from Kagome but it still was close enough to shock her pretty bad. She fainted, and Inu Yasha and the others rushed to her side.  
  
"We got to get her back to Keade, NOW" said a now very afraid Inu Yasha.  
  
"Right" said Sango as she called on Kiara. After putting Kagome on Kiara's back they went -or flew- back to Keade.  
  
After getting there Keade checked Kagome. "She seems to be fine, except for fainting she should be almost perfectly well ye should not worry."  
  
"I-I- Inu Y-ya-sha" muttered still kind of fainted Kagome.  
  
"Huh" said everyone now staring at her waiting to see if she would wake up. Finally her eyes started to flicker open.  
  
"Where am I and who are you?" she said looking around -the best she could still laying down-.  
  
"In Keade's hut Kagome" said Shippo.  
  
"Who's Kagome and who are you guys?" asked a very confused Kagome.......  
  
~There now Kagome has lost her memory FUN. Sorry this chapter was so short but if my mommy catches me I am SO dead FUN....well not FUN exactly but oh well FUN. Ok I am just a tad weird oh well this chapter is fairly good I think. I hope you guys read it. If you do PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review. I will write -or post- another chapter when I get 3 or more reviews. ^_^ so please do, and if you want you can say what you think should happen I could use all the ideas I can have I HATE getting writers block and I will take your ideas into consideration, FUN. Ok buh bye and I hope you enjoyed the story. Ja ne!!~ 


	2. uhhhhhhwhat?

~I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack, I want to thank anyone who reviewed you all are so kind LOL yah well anyway I am not quite sure where this is going except that it will be IY/K and S/M well if there is any S/M I am not so sure yet about them but Inu Yasha and Kagome will definitely be them and Kikyou might even show up and maybe Kouga...Well here is the story I will stop blabbering~  
  
"K-k-Kagome don't you remember us, we are your friends" said a sad and worried Shippo.  
  
"I think that she is suffering from loss of memory," said Keade, she turned to Kagome, "do ye remember anything at all child"  
  
"No, except for a lot of black and that's all.... So my name is Kagome, what a pretty name." *sweat drop*  
  
"So how long will this last Keade?" asked Miroku.  
  
" I am not sure it can take days, months, or even years ye can not be sure with this sort of things, but what I can tell ye is that ye should do as much as possible to try and make her remember"  
  
They all agreed. 'This isn't good, how could I have let this happen to her I should have been there to stop it, I am such I idiot I have to do every thing I can to help her.' thought Inu Yasha. (~Just so you know ' ' means thinking....~)  
  
"Well I for one am going to definitely help Kagome" said Shippo "I mean who else can make sure Inu Yasha doesn't do anything to upset poor Kagome" *BAM* *SMASH*  
  
"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, what was that for I was just stating the truth" *BAM* Inu Yasha obviously getting ticked.  
  
"SIT" *SMASH*  
  
"Kagome how did you remember that" asked Sango.  
  
"I'm not sure just something told me to I had to do something and that is the first thing to come to mind, and it worked"  
  
"Come on Kagome lets go and soak in the hot spring near by" said Sango "and Inu Yasha keep an eye on the pervert over there for us ok?"  
  
"Sure, why not that's what I am here for isn't it' said a sarcastic/ticked off Inu Yasha.  
  
At the spring...  
  
"So Kagome you don't remember anything??"  
  
"Nope, nothing"  
  
"Not even about Inu Yasha? I mean you guys were pretty close even if Inu Yasha didn't like to show it."  
  
"Well I don't know I feel a weird connection to him, and those ears real they are so kawaii"  
  
*Sweat drop* "Yaaaaaaaah well anyway we are on this journey to find the Shikon no tama, or the jewel of four souls. You see you came here from a different era and through a well, and when you did you met Inu Yasha..."  
  
After awhile when Sango was finished explaining (and it took a while) Kagome was still pretty confused but she pretended to understand. She still wondered about Inu Yasha she the memory of him deep in her mind was longing to come out, but for some reason she just couldn't remember.  
  
Kagome was so confused, yet happy that she has some friends to help her find her memory it was ok....  
  
"Hey Kagome can I talk to you alone outside for a minute" asked Miroku.  
  
"ABSOLUTILY NOT' yelled Inu Yasha.  
  
"Don't worry I am not planning on any thing perverted I would never do that to a girl in distress" (~yah RIGHT~)  
  
"Its ok Inu Yasha I'll be fine" Kagome said.  
  
"FINE"  
  
Outside and after a bit of walking...  
  
"So Kagome did Sango fill you in on what was happening?"  
  
"Yah" 'Not that I understood any of it'  
  
"Well, I wanted you to know that Inu Yasha may not be the nicest person in the world, but he cares for you a lot, he really loves you even if he doesn't show"  
  
"Ok. Oh yah by the way is there something between you and Sango, she hasn't said anything but I just have this feeling'  
  
"Well no, I do care for her just don't tell her that ok"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Now lets get back to Keade's"  
  
"Ok Miro-KU" *BAM *SLAP* *CRASH*  
  
"PERVERT" ......  
  
~Ok that's the second chapter not to long but longer than the last one. So how do you like it so far. Ok well I am not quite sure what I am going to do next but I am planning on what to do later and again if you have any ideas tell me I can use some ideas. I AM SO HAPPY, AND GUESS WHAT? I HAVE KNOW IDEA WHY. Oh well. Now you guys remember the tree in the first story that got all burnt? Well lets have a minute of silence dedicated to the tree.........Ok there we go I feel better I will update when I get like 5 reviews K?K. Maybe even sooner...hehehe THANKS! Ja ne~ sadyethappy 


	3. 

~Hello...again. How are you all??? I hope you are good because I am...Well any way I haven't gotten a lot of reviews but that's ok. Well in the next chapter or so Kikyou and Kouga are showing up. Sorry but this is not going to be a Kouga/Kagome fiction to the one who wanted that. My favorite couples in Inu Yasha are Inu Yasha/ Kagome and Sango/Miroku. SORRY. Ok I am going to stop blabbering and get on with the fic. Ok? Ok.~  
  
When they got back to the hut, and after Miroku got another round of hits from Sango and Kagome (not to mention Inu Yasha, because of Kagome), all was pretty quiet.  
  
Shippo was sleeping in Kagome's sleeping bag with her (~and don't any of you get any sick idea's about that~), and Sango and Miroku were sleeping on different sides of the hut but he seemed to inch his way over so he was semi-close to her, Inu Yasha was the only one not asleep.  
  
(Inu Yasha POV)  
  
As I walk over to where Kagome is sleeping I think to my self. 'What am I doing, have I gone crazy I don't like her....or maybe I do...know you are in love with Kikyou stupid....but maybe I'm not any more..'  
  
As confused as ever I just go to where Kagome is sleeping just to watch over her 'wait to watch over her, nothing to do that for there isn't a demon near here....oh well might as well...'  
  
'Wow, she is pretty...wait where did that come from...fine I admit it I love her....but what about Kikyou....I just won't worry about that now....'  
  
'Kagome looks just like a angel...yah that's it my guardian angel....because I would be lost without her...'  
  
(Authors POV)  
  
With that he fell asleep almost right next to her...  
  
The next morning Kagome woke up to find Inu Yasha almost right next to....  
  
(Kagome's POV)  
  
'Wow I am lost from what I have seen Inu Yasha seems to almost hate me...and I haven't even done anything to bug him...'  
  
'I might have done something before to upset him and not remember...which is pretty sensible because I don't remember anything'  
  
'I wonder what our relation ship was like...did we fight a lot...probably...I wish I knew...'  
  
(Authors POV)  
  
With thought she fell asleep next to Inu Yasha holding his hand. (~AWWWWWWWWWWW~)  
  
When Inu Yasha woke up to find Kagome with his hand he blushed wildly. He moved his hand away slowly so Kagome didn't wake up.  
  
As fast as he could he ran to the nearest tree, and jumped into it, and then he just got lots in his thoughts for a while...  
  
"Wake up Kagome, we have to leave soon"  
  
Shippo was trying to wake Kagome up, but she just didn't seem to want to. "KAGOME, PLEASE" Shippo yelled. That made Kagome finally wake up.  
  
Later when they had left to go find this 'jewel' that Kagome had heard about so much, she recalled her weird dream.  
  
(Flash back Kagome's POV)  
  
'Where am I, where are my friends'  
  
As I look around all I see is lots of fog. I can tell I am in the woods because of all the trees around me.  
  
"Hello, is anyone out there..."  
  
No one answered. I start to walk around to find some one that can help me. Finally I see a person in the fog, I am pretty sure it is a woman.  
  
She is wearing a kimono similar to Keade's. I start to walk closer to her I say "Hello, I am lost can you help me"  
  
She slowly turns and looks my way; being so close I see her face. Its almost identical to mine, it's like looking into a mirror. Except that she looks so angry...so alone...  
  
We stay staring at each other for a while until finally I speak "who are you?"  
  
She looks infuriated...but still says nothing...she turns her head...I am still very confused so I look around some where in my mind this place looks familiar...maybe I have been here before...  
  
When I look back to the girl with my face she is gone...scared I start to run...I don't know where but I run...running, running, running, running like I can never stop, and I don't want to either I just want to get away from that place away from every thing and I want to remember, remember all the thing I have forgotten...I am mad at myself for not being able to remember...until...  
  
"KAGOME PLEASE"  
  
(End of flash back) ~Please review!!!~ 


	4. 

~Hey, how are you? Well this is I changed version of the last chapter, cause I real it over and found a lot of mistakes, but don't worry I am going to post this the same day as I post the real next Chappie...sorry for the inconvenience~  
  
When they got back to the hut, and after Miroku got another round of hits from Sango and Kagome (not to mention Inu Yasha, because of Kagome), all was pretty quiet.  
  
Shippo was sleeping in Kagome's sleeping bag with her (~and don't any of you get any sick idea's about that~), and Sango and Miroku were sleeping on different sides of the hut but he seemed to inch his way over so he was semi-close to her, Inu Yasha was the only one not asleep.  
  
(Inu Yasha POV)  
  
As I walk over to where Kagome is sleeping I think to my self. 'What am I doing, have I gone crazy I don't like her....or maybe I do...know you are in love with Kikyo stupid....but maybe I'm not any more..'  
  
As confused as ever I just go to where Kagome is sleeping just to watch over her 'wait.... to watch over her, there's no reason to do that, there isn't a demon near here....oh well might as well...'  
  
'Wow, she is pretty...wait where did that come from.....I can't deny I really do care about Kagome, maybe even love her....but what about Kikyo....well I think I will just have to deal with that laterI ....'  
  
'You Know what, Kagome looks like a angel...yah that's it my she's my guardian angel....because I would be lost without her...'  
  
(Authors POV)  
  
With that he fell asleep almost right next to her...  
  
The next morning Kagome woke up to find Inu Yasha almost right next to....  
  
(Kagome's POV)  
  
'Woe, I SO am lost..... from what I have seen Inu Yasha seems to almost hate me...and I haven't even done anything to bug him...'  
  
'I might have done something before to upset him and not remember...which is pretty sensible because I don't remember anything'  
  
'I wonder what our relation ship was like...did we fight a lot...probably...I wish I knew...'  
  
(Authors POV)  
  
With thought she fell asleep next to Inu Yasha holding his hand. (~AWWWWWWWWWWW~)  
  
When Inu Yasha woke up to find Kagome with his hand he blushed wildly. He moved his hand away slowly so Kagome didn't wake up.  
  
As fast as he could he ran to the nearest tree, and jumped into it, and then he just got lots in his thoughts for a while...  
  
"Wake up Kagome, we have to leave soon"  
  
Shippo was trying to wake Kagome up, but she just didn't seem to want to. "KAGOME, PLEASE" Shippo yelled. That made Kagome finally wake up.  
  
Later when they had left to go find this 'jewel' that Kagome had heard about so much, she recalled her weird dream.  
  
(Flash back Kagome's POV)  
  
'Where am I, where are my friends'  
  
As I look around all I see is lots of fog. I can tell I am in the woods because of all the trees around me.  
  
"Hello, is anyone out there..."  
  
No one answered. I start to walk around to find some one that can help me. Finally I see a person in the fog, I am pretty sure it is a woman.  
  
She is wearing a kimono similar to Keade's. I start to walk closer to her I say "Hello, I am lost can you help me"  
  
She slowly turns and looks my way; being so close I see her face. Its almost identical to mine, it's like looking into a mirror. Except that she looks so angry...so alone...  
  
We stay staring at each other for a while until finally I speak "who are you?"  
  
She looks infuriated...but still says nothing...she turns her head...I am still very confused so I look around some where in my mind this place looks familiar...maybe I have been here before...  
  
When I look back to the girl with my face she is gone...scared I start to run...I don't know where but I run...running, running, running, running like I can never stop, and I don't want to either I just want to get away from that place away from every thing and I want to remember, remember all the thing I have forgotten...I am mad at myself for not being able to remember...until...  
  
"KAGOME PLEASE"  
  
(End of flash back)  
  
~K that's the revised copy and please review the next Chappie~ 


	5. 4

~Hello, this is chapter #4 I think -not counting the revised #3- so anyway I appreciate the reviews I have gotten and thank you for the suggestion...uh...well I can't remember who sent the suggestion, but thanks ^^! I am SOOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated but I had a HUGE project in school I had to do ^^;; Ok, on with the chapter!~  
  
(Author's POV)  
The group had been traveling for about an hour and a half, and decided to sit and take a short 5-minute break.  
  
They hadn't been resting for 2 minutes when Kagome said "I feel a weird kind of presence or something"  
  
"It must be a jewel shard" said Inu Yasha.  
  
They were looking around for any demon of any sort when a familiar -Well to everyone but Kagome- dust cloud formed on the dirt road in front of them. (~can you guess who it is ^^~)  
  
"My Kagome!" said Kouga excitedly.  
  
He ran up to Kagome and gave her a hug. Kagome just stood there stiff as a board with her hands firmly at her side, with a very confused and freaked out expression on her face.  
  
"Uh...who are you?" she asked slowly. Kouga let go.  
  
"What do you mean who am I?" he ran over to Inu Yasha and yelled at him "WHAT DID YOU DO!! DID YOU BRAIN WASH MY KAGOME!!"  
  
Inu Yasha got really ticked at Kouga yelling at him and calling Kagome his but remained calm.  
  
"I didn't do anything, Kagome has simply lost her memory."  
  
"WHAT!!" he yelled. Then he walked over to Kagome and took her hands in his and said "Kagome...MY Kagome...don't you remember me?" she shock her head "well if you truly don't, I am Kouga, me and you are madly in love and you were going to come live with me and my tribe before this mutt-face took you away and..." he was cut off.  
  
"WHAT!! (to Kagome) YOU ARE SUCH A LIER! KAGOME YOU DO NOT I REPEAT DO NOT LOVE THIS BASTERD AND I DID NOT TAKE YOU AWAY FROM HIM AND YOU WOULD NEVER EVER EVER LIVE WITH HIM"  
  
To Kouga he said "KAGOME IS NOT YOURS OR ANYONE ELSES AND I AM NOT A MUTT-FACE!!" After that out burst and from not taking a breath after saying all of this he was now breathing heavily.  
  
Kagome decided she was better off listening to Inu Yasha because this Kouga guy was scaring her.  
  
She walked away from Kouga and was now standing next to Inu Yasha.  
  
'Darn it I thought that she would have believed that, oh well' thought Kouga and he sighed. "Ok then what happened to her?"  
  
Inu Yasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo spent a half hour explaining what happened to Kagome.  
  
When they were done Kouga got up and looked at Kagome and said "Kagome, I am going to go now, when ever you get your memory back you will know where to find me, good bye" and with that he ran off.  
  
As soon as he was gone Kagome said "Ok well who exactly is Kouga??"  
  
And so the group (well mostly Sango with a few comments from Inu Yasha and Miroku) spent the next HOUR explaining as much as they could while Kagome and Shippo (even though Shippo already knew it he wanted to hear a story ^^) listened.  
  
By the time they were done it was getting dark.  
  
"Damn, we could never make it to the village we were planning on getting to, we will just have to go to the upcoming one...its about a ten minute walk"  
  
And so they started to walk there. (~I am not going to bore you with what happened when they were walking cause nothing did happen~)  
  
When they got there they found a family that had some rooms they rented (~well kinda rented I don't know what they called it back then or what else to call~) with some of the money that they had collected.  
  
Inu Yasha had to sleep in the same room as Kagome so that nothing would happen, so they set up their bed type things on opposite sides of the room.  
  
When they finished Inu Yasha decided to ask a question that he had been wondering about.  
  
"Kagome do you like Kouga or can you remember if you did like Kouga?"  
  
Kagome pondered for a minute but then answered.  
  
"No, I don't think he is my type now or before I lost my memory, he just seems to...well I don't know, just not my type I guess"  
  
"oh....ok I was just wondering"  
  
"Ok, so anyway were you and me close before I lost my memory?"  
  
"Yah, I guess so, we were pretty good friends...."  
  
"Well anyway what are you going to wish for on the Shikon No Tama when we get it cause I am pretty sure you are the one who is suppose to get it, right??"  
  
"Yah I am the one who is going to get it....but right now I'm not sure what I am going to wish for."  
  
Kagome smiled "What ever you wish for I hope you are happy."  
  
'I hope so too' thought Inu Yasha and they went to bed. At least Kagome did, Inu Yasha stayed up and watched over Kagome the whole night but was ok for him because he usually doesn't sleep anyway.  
  
The next morning they left as early as possible to make up for the day they had lost and thought they were going to get pretty far that day....but they were wrong  
  
They had been walking for four hours and they were almost to the next village it was about another hour walk but they had found a short cut through a forest.  
  
The forest was pretty much a normal lots of trees and such but Kagome couldn't help but feel like something was wrong.  
  
Just then an arrow came straight towards Kagome and it would of hit her if Inu Yasha hadn't pushed her out of the way in time.  
  
"Wow that was close thanks Inu Yasha" said Kagome wide eyed.  
  
"No problem wench" said Inu Yasha with a smirk.  
  
Sango rolled her eyes "Some ones in credibly egotistical (~which means cocky I just like big words ^^ ~) today"  
  
"Hey" Shippo said "you guys a arrow almost hit Kagome so I think we should be more alert...and plus the only person we really know who uses arrows is...."  
  
He was cut of by another arrow shooting near his head, it seemed it wasn't there to hit him just to shut him up.  
  
"Kikyo" finished no other that the devil herself. She had just came out of the trees "and I must say that I am very disappointed that the arrow did not hit Kagome"  
  
"W-w-who are you?" asked Kagome who was now frightened and standing behind Inu Yasha.  
  
"You idiot don't play dumb, you know who I am you fool" Kikyo snapped.  
  
"Kikyo, no she does not" said Miroku.  
  
"Be quiet you pathetic excuse for a monk" she said angrily.  
  
Sango was mad especially from the ashamed look on Miroku's face, she grabbed her boomerang and threw it in the direction of Kikyo.  
  
She moved over swiftly and it made it look like she had not tried at all. "You have a worse shot than your brother " she said.  
  
Sango stopped and stared and Kikyo unable to say anything.  
  
"I don't care who you are, don't talk to my friends like that!" Kagome said angrily as she stepped towards Kikyo.  
  
Kikyo glared at Kagome for a minute. Then smiled and drew out an arrow, and was about to shot.  
  
"Stop it Kikyo that's enough" it was the first time Inu Yasha had spoken since Kikyo had gotten there, he stepped in front of Kagome.  
  
Kikyo lowered the arrow looking enraged "What you care more for this stupid girl than me?"  
  
"I didn't say anything like that Kikyo and Kagome is not stupid AND she has lost her memory, why are you acting like this?"  
  
"Because you are suppose come to hell with me, isn't that what you want?!?"  
  
"I...." He looked at the ground "I don't know what I want."  
  
"Well then obviously you aren't the same Inu Yasha I know right now, and I think it has to do with that girl" she said pointing at Kagome "I will be back and when I get back you will be coming with me."  
  
She left.  
  
The group stood there for a second when Inu Yasha said "Ok, lets walk a little farther until we find I nice place to set up for the night"  
  
So they walked a little more in silence.  
  
"Inu Yasha are you awake?" asked Kagome, it was late at night and Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were asleep.  
  
"Yah, what do you want wench?"  
  
"Well I was wondering who exactly is uh...Kikyo it think that was her name??"  
  
Inu Yasha was silent but only for a minute "She a former priestess, you remember Keade right? Well Kikyo is Keade's older sister"  
  
"Wait Keade is...not to be rude, but she is old, Kikyo seemed so young....and what do you mean "former" priestess?"  
  
"Well, Kikyo died 50 years ago when she sealed me to the tree, Sango told you about that right, and when she did she died too."  
  
"Then how is she here on then? I understand you were sealed to the tree, but she actually died."  
  
"Well I demon brought her back to life, but she is made out of sticks and stones."  
  
"Why does she want you to come with her to hell?"  
  
"Because....because I love...well used to love her and now she wants me to come with her..."  
  
"Then why don't you, maybe she loves you and that why she wants you to go with her"  
  
'Why do I get so sad thinking about this I can't remember it and I can only try to follow, oh no!! If Inu Yasha goes with her I wont ever see him again if and when I get my memory back!' thought Kagome.  
  
"No, I don't think she still loves me" said Inu Yasha.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry"  
  
"Its ok, right now it doesn't bother me as much as it used to...I don't know maybe I am getting over her."  
  
"Well what ever happens I am sure you will be happy" she smiled.  
"I sure hope so" he said and they went to sleep.  
  
~So what do you think?? It's the longest chapter yet!! YAY!! It only took me 2 days to right!! So was it good or did it suck...please tell me, and what do you think Kikyo is going to do when she comes back?? Oh and I am open for suggestions... If you have any either tell me in the reviews or E- mail me at Becca1091@aol.com or if I am on IM me, my screen name is Becca1091 Ja Ne~ 


	6. 

I am so so so so so so so so so so so sorry!!! I had to do so much homework and because I am doing a big project in language arts and then last week I went to North Carolina and Virginia and believe me it was NOT fun!! I tried to write in Virginia when I was at my uncle's house but his computer is demented and every time I went on the internet it signed me off...I was half tempted to kill it but I didn't...well the next Chappie will be up in a few days...sorry to all my readers I really am Ja! 


	7. No titlecant think of one

See I told you I would have it in a couple days!! Actually the same day...I finished this chapter the same day I put the other "authors note"... Ok I am not going to continue wasting you time and I will get on with the story...but this chapter may not be to long because I am having writers block!   
  
Disclaimer- I just relived I forgot to put this up...no I do not own any of the Inu Yasha characters...yet.... smiles evilly  
  
Kagome woke up to the rising sun and everyone was still sleeping except for Inu Yasha who barley sleeps at all!  
  
"Morning" said Kagome rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Feh" mumbled Inu Yasha.  
  
"Well someone sounds enthusiastic this morning" said Kagome sarcastically.  
  
Yet again he replied "Feh."  
  
"Well anyway where are we going today?"  
  
"Up to the next village and you were planning on going home tomorrow...tomorrow is Wednesday you always go home on every two weeks on Wednesday"  
  
(I don't know why I picked Wednesday but it was the first day of the week I thought of...)  
  
"Well I can't go home to somewhere that I don't remember...I mean what will my Mom and Dad?"  
  
"Ummm...Kagome your fathers dead..."  
  
"Oh" said Kagome quietly and then burst in to tears.  
  
Inu Yasha who of course hates when she cries fumbled with trying to make her stop "Kagome...don't cry!!...What's the matter!?!"  
  
"I-I-I just want my memory back...its like I don't know anything...I-I-I j-just want to know who I am again!!"  
  
Inu Yasha went over to her and put his arms around her and hugged her "Your Kagome. I promise you I'll get your memory back."  
  
They stayed that way for a little and then Kagome pulled away gently "Thanks Inu Yasha, you're the best" she kissed him friendly like on the cheek "thanks for every thing."  
  
Inu Yasha blushed a little "Feh, just don't always come running to me with your problems'  
  
Kagome smiled "I won't thanks." Just then Sango started waking up and within a few minutes everyone was awake.  
  
Ok that was really short, but its still a chapter I am going to try and think of some ideas, I know how its going to end but I still need a couple more chapters before that. Ja Ne.   
  
Sadyethappy  
  
P.S. please review. 


	8. hurt

Ok this is chapter 6, I have only gotten a few reviews so do you guys think I should finish this story?? Well anyway here's the next chapter...  
  
The gang had been had been walking for a while when Kagome sensed a jewel (well she had the weird feeling that everyone said meant there was a jewel near by) so everyone was on the watch.  
  
Pretty soon a demon had shown up. It looked like a giant snake. Its eyes were beat red and its fangs were black.  
  
"Are you the ones who hold the Shikon no Tama?" it hissed.  
  
"Who wants to know?" asked Inu Yasha.  
  
"Ahhhhhh...you must be Inu Yasha the half demon, this isn't going to much of a fight, why don't you just give me the jewel now  
  
"Not a chance" said Inu Yasha as he brought out the Tenseiga.  
  
The demon went after Inu Yasha moving extremely quickly, which surprised every one because the demon was so big you would expect it would be slow.  
  
It almost hit Inu Yasha but he dodged it just in time. The he went after the demon with the Tenseiga but only managed to slice the tail.  
  
The tail just grew back.  
  
Sango tried with her boomerang and managed to slice threw the stomach but the to slices of the demon just went back together again.  
  
The demon bit into Inu Yasha's arm.  
  
Inu Yasha grabbed his arm.  
  
"Inu Yasha" Kagome yelled and ran over to him "are you all right?!?"  
  
"Yah" he said.  
  
"How are we going to defeat this thing if it just regenerates after every attack" said Miroku.  
  
"I'll just use the wind scar," said Inu Yasha.  
  
"Yah, but even if you try to use that it would be hard because it moves way to much and you would be to busy dodging attacks to use it and plus you can only use one arm" Sango said.  
  
"Well we'll just have to find a way to slow it down, Kagome" Inu Yasha looked at her "do you think that you would be able to shoot an arrow at the demon"  
  
"I don't know" she said "but I can try."  
  
She took an arrow and set it so she was aimed at the demon but it kept moving.  
  
"I can't hit it, it won't stay still long enough"  
  
"Come on Kagome please try," said Shippo "hold on I'll try an attack."  
  
He took out a top (if you don't know what I'm talking about its one of those things that you spin if you know what I am talking about) and he slung it at the demon. The top turned huge and looked like it was digging into the demons head.  
  
"Kagome now" yelled Shippo.  
  
Kagome shot the arrow at the demon and hit! Just then the top fell off and it hadn't done anything to the demon because the top was an elusion.  
  
While the demon was getting over the effects of Kagome's arrow, Inu Yasha used his good arm to use the wind scar and slashed the demon.  
  
Sango hurried and got the Shikon no Tama shards, there were two of them, and when she had gotten them Miroku sucked up the remains of the demon.  
  
Inu Yasha was on his knees clutching his arm.  
  
"Oh my god" said Kagome "what happened"  
  
"That demon must have injected poison into Inu Yasha when the demon attacked him." said Sango  
  
"Well how can we help him?"  
  
"We need to get Myoga."  
  
"Who's Myoga?"  
  
"He's a flee demon, Inu Yasha is his master and Myoga could suck the poison out of Inu Yasha but the only problem is Myoga is a big scardy-cat and probably wouldn't be any where near a battle."  
  
"Well" said Kagome getting up "then we'll just have to find him and quick, how often does he come to find Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Every once in a while, actually he hasn't been around here lately so he should be coming around here soon."  
  
"Ok then for now we'll have to stay here and take care of Inu Yasha our self until Myoga gets here."  
  
"Kagome I'll be fine you don't have to help me!" said Inu Yasha.  
  
"You're hurt so you will not be fine so I do have to help you" said Kagome sternly "Miroku what would be the best thing for someone poisoned?"  
  
"Well there are a few herbs that you can get and make a medicine that may help for a little bit of time"  
  
"Great, just tell me what they look like and I'll go get them, while I'm gone Sango and Miroku you two make sure Inu Yasha gets comfortable and Shippo you can come with me."  
  
"Ok" said Shippo happily as he hopped on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
Ok that was pretty long! I have a lot of the story planned out now so its ok, I am pretty much over my writer's block so I can finish the story if you guys think I should. I'm also planning out another story I am going to write. School is almost over (only 13ish days left) so I will have more time to write!! Review! 


	9. betterness

Well here is the next chapter, remember I am open for ideas on this story!!   
  
Kagome got the herbs and plants she needed and Miroku was showing Kagome how to mix them and use them.  
  
Sango was tending to Inu Yasha so they had a chance to talk.  
  
"Do you think Kagome will get her memory back Inu Yasha?" asked Sango.  
  
"Of course she will, its just a matter of time"  
  
"Well I hope its soon, she doesn't seem to like not remembering anything...not that I would it just seems like her thoughts are troubling her"  
  
"Well I think she's going to be fine we'll find something to jog her memory'  
  
"Well its not just her I'm worried about, its you"  
  
"Uhg, I keep telling everyone I am going to be all right" even though he was already feeling week.  
  
"Its not that, its that I don't know if you can handle Kagome not remembering you..."  
  
Inu Yasha worried about this a lot but he didn't want Sango to know that so he just said "why would I be worried about that'  
  
Sango sighed, "No reason Inu Yasha, no reason at all"  
  
Kagome and Miroku walked in, Kagome holding a small bowl.  
  
"Here Inu Yasha, drink this, Miroku said that it will prevent the poison from kicking in for a while" Kagome said bringing the bowl over to him and kneeling beside him.  
  
She gave the bowl to him. He drank it. It didn't taste as bad as he thought but it still wasn't the most pleasant thing he had ever tasted.  
  
Well even though it tasted bad his strength didn't weaken at all through out the day.  
  
That night Kagome made him take another bowl of the herbs to drink and when he said he didn't want it she said "Its for your own good" and he ended up drinking it.  
  
All that night, even after taking the medicine, Inu Yasha slept uncomfortably. His muscles started to cramp when he moved them.  
  
He was now starting to hope Myoga got there in time because he wasn't quite sure how long he could last.  
  
The next morning he was relived...  
  
When he woke up Kagome was there and was waiting with a bowl of the junk for him to take.  
  
He willingly took it this morning hoping it would help, even if just a little.  
  
After a about an hour and a half a little flee jumped up to Kagome.  
  
"Hello Kagome how has the search for the Shikon no Tama been coming along for every one??" asked Myoga.  
  
"Uhhhh.... Who are-- oh you must be Myoga!!" she exclaimed "thank goodness you here!!"  
  
"Uh yes, Kagome are you all right?" asked Myoga.  
  
"Well I am pretty much fine, but Inu Yasha's been poisoned and he needs your help!!" she said.  
  
"POISONED!! Where is he??"  
  
Kagome led Myoga to the place where Inu Yasha was resting.  
  
Myoga went up to the lying down Inu Yasha "Master Inu Yasha what has happened??"  
  
"I'll tell you later, just right now I need you to see if you can help...would you be able to suck the poison out of me??"  
  
"Well...it's possible, it just depends what kind of poison it is."  
  
"It was a snake demon that poisoned him" said Sango.  
  
"Well thank heaven's I can get that poison out of him" He jumped on to the side of Inu Yasha's neck and he started to suck out the bad blood.  
  
He managed to suck out all of the bad blood until he was completely full and looked huge.  
  
(You guys know what Myoga looked like after sucking out the poison in the episode where Inu Yasha's human and he gets poisoned by the snake?? Well that's what he looks like now)  
  
Inu Yasha was unconscious right now because of some after effect the poison had on him, and was resting.  
  
Kagome thanked Myoga and when he was finally back to normal he filled her in on some of Inu Yasha's past.  
  
"Wow, he's been through a lot," said Kagome when Myoga was done telling her about him.  
  
"Indeed he has Kagome, but though you may not know or you may not have knew that you helped him get over his past"  
  
"Really?? Wow!!"  
  
"Yes and I think it would be best if some how you could get your memory back soon because for some reason I think you are going to need it"  
  
"Hmmmm" Kagome thought about that for a while but didn't quite understand what he meant.  
  
Inu Yasha woke soon later feeling better than ever (especially after what happened and the muscle aches and such) and was ready to get on the move again.  
  
Kagome wouldn't allow it because she said he had just gotten better and they should wait until the next day to leave again.  
  
Inu Yasha reluctantly agreed, after complaining how much time they had already lost.  
  
The next morning when they all woke and were ready to go something that they hadn't expected at all happened...  
  
Naraku came...  
  
Ok this chapter isn't to long but at least its here I have been so busy it isn't even funny...thank you mello-jello for giving me the encouragement to keep up with the story I really appreciate it... I have a goal of 40 reviews for this story if its possible...but things aren't looking too good. Ja! 


	10. Naraku came

'Ello everyone, how are you guys?? Well this story is almost over I have about 3 or 4 more chapters to go so hope you guys enjoy it!!  
  
_Naraku came..._  
  
They had just finished packing up what they were going to bring with them and were only a few minutes away from when they were going to leave.  
  
A faint smell of miasma filled the air and out of a bush came a swarm of poisoness bee demons.  
  
Following them was Naraku covered in his little cloke thing.  
  
"Hello" Naraku said smiling "how surprised you look to see me"  
  
"Yah were surprised, you usually send one of your minions to do your work" said Miroku.  
  
"Yes, well this isn't work I have just came to tell you that I know what has happened to Kagome"  
  
"So" yelled Inu Yasha "that doesn't change anything!!"  
  
"Did I ever say it would?? Well I have come also to warn you to watch your backs...I have come up with a plan and I am going to put it into action very soon"  
  
"And why are you warning us" said Sango.  
  
Naraku just laughed and headed back behind the bushes and disappeared.  
  
"Wow, was that Naraku??" asked Kagome.  
  
"Yes, Kagome, that was Naraku." said Sango  
  
"Why was he warning us that he was going to attack, I mean, why would they do something like that...we'll be prepared now"  
  
"I have no idea...he might be tricking us Kagome...you can never trust him" warned Inu Yasha "well it doesn't matter anyway because...we'll be prepared no matter what he does"  
  
So they continued what they were doing before...all of them knowing that they had to be on there guard.  
  
They made a lot of progress that day...they had to because of all the time they had to make up.  
  
Inu Yasha insisted they keep walking until it was completely black out and they couldn't see where they were going anymore.  
  
They set up camp (or whatever they call it) as well as they could in the dark and went to sleep.  
  
Well everyone went to sleep except for Inu Yasha who was still wide- awake and Miroku.  
  
Miroku was up because they had decided to take shifts to keep watch and he was first.  
  
"Inu Yasha you shouldn't be up your shifts the 3rd one with Kagome and you might fall asleep if you don't sleep now"  
  
The reason that Inu Yasha and Kagome had a shift together was because Kagome might not be able to keep watch by herself because she wouldn't recognize all of Naraku's minions and they might try and trick her...so Inu Yasha volunteered to take shift with her (I wonder why).  
  
"I'll be fine monk, I have plenty of energy to spare for three nights..."  
  
"If you say so"  
  
"Yah well anyway you should be happy if I'm here because if Naraku tries to attack I doubt that you could handle it by yourself"  
  
"What ever you say Inu Yasha, what ever you say"  
  
"Feh, and why are you sitting so close to Sango"  
  
Miroku was sitting exceptionally close to Sango right now...lucky for him she was asleep.  
  
"I am not at will to answer that question..."  
  
Inu Yasha chuckled.  
  
"It doesn't matter if you answer it or not everyone know the answer...even Kagome. The only person who doesn't know would be Sango"  
  
He blushed...but it was so dark luckily Inu Yasha couldn't see...but it didn't matter Inu Yasha knew that Miroku was blushing and he chuckled again.  
  
"Oh shut up...why don't we talk about you and Kagome"  
  
It was Inu Yasha's turn to blush this time (though Miroku couldn't see it) "What about us"  
  
"Well me and Sango both know how much you love her, and how worried you are about her losing her memory"  
  
"Feh, you and Sango don't know anything"  
  
"Ok Inu Yasha...but I didn't here you deny anything" said Miroku with I smirk on his face.  
  
Inu Yasha started to make up an excuse "Well I was going to but you didn't give me a chance to"  
  
"Oooooooooooooook"  
  
"Feh"  
  
The rest of that watching time they talked about fairly normal things and then the rest of the night went smoothly...  
  
Ok there is the chapter...not to long but long enough...I don't feel like showing every conversation that they had when they were on watch...and you guys would probably get bored reading it anyway...and if you have any questions just put them in the reviews.... Thank you to **mello-jello** and **swimchick1614** for the reviews I really appriciate it!! 


End file.
